Lluvia de confesiones
by Hanaciin
Summary: Después de pensarlo durante semanas, Jeremy Johnson se dió cuenta de algo importante respecto a la chica qe más le importaba. "Con el dulce olor de tierra mojada se encaminó a su destino"


_**Phineas& Ferb** pertenecen a **Disney** :D grr, por que de lo contrario Candace ya los hubiera delatado & andaría de la manita con Jeremy. NADIE dijo que la vida fuera justa._

* * *

_JEREMY POV._

_Hacía una semana que había descubierto que para él candace flynn no era una chica más, para él , Candace flynn era la chica que siempre le sonreía, le apoyaba y le daba una palabra amiga cuando lo necesitaba, pero es que él no se había dado cuenta que ese cariño iba creciendo hasta convertirse en algo más especial, se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de ella, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado por la chica Flynn. _

_Llovía, y él caminaba bajo las nubes que perdían su volumen conforme la lluvia seguí su paso , además, aquella lluvia de verano no era nada, tenía que acabar con ese sentimiento de impotencia, tenía que recibir una respuesta, tenía que acabar con sus miedos e inseguridades de una vez por todas, y sabía que ella le daría la respuesta , se acercó a un árbol que lo cubriría de la lluvia, dió un suspiro, giró su vista a su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó su celular miró una vez más las nubes del cielo y tomó air, sus dedos comenzaron a marcar el número que su memoria bien conocía._

_- ¿Candace? - dijo él, escuchó como la chica tras el teléfono decía su nombre. Su dulce, suave y melodiosa voz, tantas veces la había escuchado que era como música para sus oídos.  
- Hola Jeremy, ¿qué pasa estás bien? - se tensó un poco, tenía que verla, tenía que verla, definitivamente, pero él era todo un caballero y aparte egoísta, no dejaría que la lluvia le tocara un sólo cabello a **su** Candace.¿Su Candace?, Sí, cada vez se volvía más posesivo, pero no era nada malo, él quería dejar atrás sus temores y arriesgarse por la chica más especial en su vida.-  
- ¿Podría ir a tu casa? - se animó a preguntar , la chica asintió con un "claro.." - nos vemos entonces candace. - Sin embargo el no sabía que ese "claro..." iba a compañado de un suspiro largo, pesado, que conteía los sentimientos de la chica, si tan sólo él fuera más audaz y atento hubiera notado que Candace estaba en la misma situación._

_Y ahora solo tenía que llegar a casa de los Flynn, y ahí estaba, después de un largo camino que en realidad no eran más que 10 metros, que según el le habían parecido eternos, Jeremy Johnson se debatía entre tocar el timbre o llamar a la puerta. Pero antes de que hiciera algo la puerta ya estaba abierta. Dejando ver a una chica alta, delgada, de ojos pispiretos y cabello radiante, ahí estaba ella, mirándolo fijamente._

_- Jeremy - dijo candace al verlo , calló en la realidad, Jeremy estaba empapado hasta los tobillos.- ¡Dios,Jeremy,por qué estas tan mojado, espera, entra! - Pasaron los dos,Candace le preparó chocolate caliente y lo obligó a aceptar la pijama limpia de su padre, no quería que se enfermara. Una vez que estaba seco, y tenía la taza de chocolate entre sus manos Candace suspiró aliviada. Sonrió a sus adentros mirando al chico, le parecía sumamente tierno en aquel momento.  
- Disculpa Candace, no quería preocuparte - dijo el triste -  
- Tranquilo JEREMY, que pasa? - Candace lo miró confundida, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero...NO, el necesitaba su ayuda.  
- Verás , hay algo que me preocupa ... es que, yo , creo que... estoy ... - candace lo escuchó atento, el se veía abatido la chica se preguntaba que es lo que tenía así al pobre chico, le dolía verlo así después de todo Candace Flynn estaba segura de una cosa, Ella amaba al rubio ojiazul que estaba enfrente -  
- Vamos Jeremy, te sentiráss mejor al decirlo - le sonrió, alegremente, para decirle de forma inconsciente que ahi estaba ella, que ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.  
- Candace, creo que estoy enamorado - CANDACE, no lo pudo asimilar, sus ojos se abrieron como plato, sintió un vacío dentro de sí, sintio como si le rompieran su corazón en mil pedazos, se sintió bicho, se sintió inferior se sintió poca cosa. se sintió-.. Candace? - dijo el al despertarla de su trance la chica reaccionó, ella no iba a ser egoísta, si Jeremy estaba enamorado ella estaba dispuesta a ser masoquista si eso significaba que sería feliz con tan solo poder ver la sonrisa del rubio-  
- Eso, es... bueno, ¿no? - ella trataba de ahogar el resentimiento el dolor, eso que sentía que quemaba su corazón. Y aunque sentía frío en su corazón, y sentía que las lágrimas no tardarían en llegar sin ser llamadas continuó- Felicidades, espero que sean felices y.. - ella intentó pararse, volteó la cara no quería que la viera así,pero el la retuvo del brazo, ella sintió ese cálido contacto como un analgésico para el dolor que sentía.  
- No entiendes, candace, yo estoy enamorado de tí, - Candace volvió en sí, su corazón volvió a latir, en su pupila se reflejaba el ahora pasivo rostro de jeremy, estaba feliz, pero que debía hacer, por primera vez en su vida no sabía idea de qué tenía que hacer, es decir, ¿cómo se responde?. Su mente comenzó a hacer muchas formulaciones patéticas y a la vez demasiado cursi, había soñado con ese momento, siempre....  
El tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus dos manos, como si estuviera agarrando una frágil, delicada y hermosa muñeca de porcelana, sus narices rozaron y ante este contacto los dos sonrieron, Candace cerró sus ojos, su primer beso de amor, y con el chico que ella más amaba en el mundo Jeremy Johnson. ___

* * *

_¡_Lo modifiqué es cierto, pero aprovecho esto para darle gracias a la personita que me dejó el **review wiii ^^ **En fin! Me acabo de leer las reglas del fan-fiction & aw' me siento...¡Irresponsable! jaja ok no pues, pero de ahora en adelante mis historias irán de acuerdo a las reglas (como debieron ser en un principio) ñam ñam. Les recomiendo leerlas :D por eso fue que corregía la historia. & Los horrores ortográficos que llevaba con ella ;D


End file.
